Parts of a Whole
by Neighborhood Masterman
Summary: When thirteen year old Andrew started off his Sinnoh Pokemon journey with a Bidoof, he thought it would be a disappointment. However, a cheerful coordinator and a former gym leader travelling with him help Andrew change his mind.


**After reading so many fanfics for Pokemon, I got inspired to write my own as well. It's obviously not going to be the best piece of writing you'll ever read, but I'm writing this for fun, and constructive criticism helps me a lot as a beginning writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. If I did own Pokemon, pigs would also fly. Lots and lots of things will happen when they can fly, now that I think about it... Anyways, I only own the plot and the OC's that I created for this story.**

**Well without any further delays, here is chapter one!**

**Chapter 1**

**Preparation**

The sound of the alarm clock ringing was immediately replied by a few grunting noises coming from the boy sleeping on the bed. The boy was Andrew, a young twelve year old boy. The boy scrambled and moved violently on his bed upon hearing that blasted alarm clock while groaning. Unfortunately for him, he was in the middle of a perfect dream...

_*~*~*~*~*~_

_Andrew was in the middle of a Pokemon battle. He was facing against Cynthia, the league champion of Sinnoh. It was a championship match between them. The battle was being watched by thousands of people at home, and there were many spectators who came to watch the battle live._

"_Garchomp, use Dragon Rush on Gastrodon to end this battle!" Andrew shouted. Cynthia only had one Pokemon left, while Andrew had three. He knew how close he was to becoming the league champion, and wanted to finish her Gastrodon quick._

"_Chomp chomp!" The Mach Pokemon cried. A blue aura surrounded the dragon, and then charged as fast as he could to hit the pink sea slug. The dragon type landed a direct hit on Gastrodon, and Gastrodon got knocked over by about fifteen feet, ramming into the wall. The water and ground type had fainted._

"_Gastrodon is unable to battle. The victory goes to Andrew from Sandgem Town and his Garchomp!" The official announced._

_Andrew burst into excitement upon hearing he had won. "Yeah!" He cheered, throwing a fist up the air. The moment was exhilarating for the trainer. He then saw Cynthia approaching him, grinning._

"_Congratulations on your victory, Andrew," Cynthia said, sticking a hand out for a handshake. Andrew quickly shook hands with the blonde haired champion in a happy, but also nervous manner._

"_Thanks," Andrew quickly replied. He had a huge crush on Cynthia, and wanted to make a good impression on her. There was no doubt that Andrew thought she looked fine with those curves, along with her black jacket and pants. Small tints of red appeared on his face._

"_You look pretty cute too," Cynthia giggled, kissing Andrew on the cheek. Andrew's entire face was now blushing, replacing those small tints of red that was previously on his face. A giant smile formed on the new champion's face in response to this._

_It was paradise, Andrew thought, but just as things were brilliant..._

_*~*~*~*~*~_

Andrew's eyes opened, ending the fantasy. He was extremely annoyed at the alarm clock for ringing at the wrong time. _Luck is an ass, _he thought. Almost every time Andrew was in the middle of a perfect dream, the alarm clock was ready to ruin his moment. Luckily for him, he only had to bear this burden until tomorrow.

Andrew was a twelve year old, turning thirteen tomorrow. Tomorrow is also the day where he will embark on his Pokemon journey, defeating the eight gym leaders that reside in Sinnoh in order to be eligible to compete at the Sinnoh Conference, held at the Pokemon League.

Checking the the current time on his alarm clock, which was 8:02, two minutes after the clock rang, the boy then got off the bed. He was now contemplating on if he should take a shower or not. Andrew decided not to, choosing to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Andrew then dressed up for the day. When he was fully dressed, Andrew was wearing a light jacket with red and blue stripes, under a black t-shirt, which was weird because it was summer and there was no need to wear a jacket. He was also wearing black track shorts. He then went to his desk to grab his blue cap that covered the majority of his greasy black hair, as well as his watch, and finally wore his blue running shoes to finish his daily look. Andrew's auburn brown eyes looked at the room's door, and soon his body followed, trying to push aside his terrific dream.

_Tomorrow is going to be the day where I'll start my journey and get Cynthia to be my girlfriend! _Andrew happily thought, while descending down the stairs. _Actually, I think I'm too good for Cynthia, _the soon-to-be trainer jokingly added. _Anyways, I need to decide which starter Pokemon to take tomorrow. _Andrew quickly remembered the Sinnoh Conference that aired a week ago, along with three of the four trainers that had a starter. _The Barry guy had an Empoleon, and the black haired... I think it was Mash or Ashley... had a Torterra, as well as an Infernape. Lastly there was the league champion, Paul... He had a Torterra, like ... that other guy with Torterra._ _I guess that if two top trainers have a Torterra, I should have one as well. Two is greater than one after all, _He childly analyzed in his mind.

He took a left after going down the stairs to the kitchen, where he saw his mom preparing breakfast. Andrew's mother spotted her son coming, and quickly looked at his way, smiling.

Andrew's mom was a very nice lady, a mom who cared for the well being of her son. She was wearing an apron on top of her pink polo shirt, along with a fairly long red skirt, as well as a green necklace. She had jet black hair just like her son, in a ponytail, but it was not greasy like Andrew's. She was womanly of course, being fairly attractive for a woman in her early 30's. Although Andrew had inherited his mother's auburn eyes, it was because of his dad that got him his current looks. The married couple didn't fight for the majority of their time since tying the knot, and had a happy marriage with their son. However, Andrew's dad was currently at Celestic Town, studying the ruins, thus leaving his wife to take care of his son. Occasionally, he came back to home when he had time, but it was usually only once a month.

"Good morning Mom," Andrew said, advancing to the kitchen. The kitchen was fairly average, having a table, an appliance counter, a fridge/freezer, and a stove. The wallpaper surrounding the kitchen was a light blue tone, as well as its tiled floor.

"Good morning Andrew." His mother asked. She had just finished cooking eggs and frying the bacon for Andrew and her self's breakfast. The caring mother then placed the finished food on two dishes, as well as holding two pairs of knives and fork, putting them on the eating table. Andrew, upon seeing this, groaned loudly.

The youngster took a chair and sat beside the table. "Mom, we had this for the past like, uh, week..." Andrew complained, not happy about his breakfast.

"Hey kiddo, I'd like to see you try making breakfast. And, I recall telling a certain someone to go buy groceries a week ago. Looks like the person didn't listen to me, hmm?" Andrew's mom chortled. Knowing that she already won the argument, she waited for Andrew's reply while taking a seat beside the table.

"Well at least make something new, like a bacon sandwich or something," the boy replied, while cutting his eggs up.

"Next thing you know, you'll complain about that as well," the lady said. "Now finish eating your breakfast."

"But mo-"

"No," Andrew's mom said, annoyed. There was no more conversation for a while after that.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's even healthy raising a kid like you," she muttered, breaking the silence.

* * *

It was now evening in Sandgem Town, and the future trainer had been watching TV for the entire day, forgetting to take his daily jog. His mother noticed this, and forced him to take a jog around town, **picking up groceries **on the way back. Lastly, she told Andrew to speak to Professor Rowan about his journey tomorrow. Usually when his mom gave him orders, he complains, but it was not the case this time. In fact, he liked taking jogs around the town, as it allowed him to see the beautiful scenery of his homeland town, the local beach that was always busy during spring and summer, breathing the salty air, and striking up conversations with his local friends and neighbours. Andrew's mom gave her son $20 before he left the house and started walking.

Living at the outskirts of Sandgem, Andrew's house resided at the large neighbourhood to the southwest of the town. His daily jog started from the southwest neighbourhood to around the beach that was southeast, going up to the northeast, entering down town. To the northwest was even farther down town, where many shops nested. This was where most people spend their day, second to the beach. Sandgem's down town area hosted a medium sized plaza, which was still barely the size of a tiny mall at Jubilife City or Hearthome City, a Pokemon Center, along with a mall, several eating spots and of course, the Pokemon Research Lab, which was where Professor Rowan, along with his assistants, conduct their research on Pokemon. Contrary to what his mother thought, Andrew did not have the slightest speck of fear or anxiety for the professor, and the only person that Andrew feared was his mom, unfortunately. He realized that he was still walking. _I better start running, _he thought. Andrew quickly changed his pace, sprinting. The salty scent of the sea surrounded the air around him, to which he happily breathed while running.

When Andrew arrived at the beach he checked his watch to see how long it took him to get to the beach, which was eight minutes and forty three seconds. _Not bad, _he thought to himself. If he wasn't walking in the beginning, he could of had a chance of achieving a faster time, he loosely calculated. A few days ago, he had a record time getting to the beach, eight minutes and fifteen seconds, and been wanting to break the record since. Sighing, the raven haired boy then ran around the coastline of the beach, up to the northeast.

While jogging toward the northeast of town, he enjoyed the scenery that Sandgem Town gave to him. Even though Andrew had lived here for all his twelve long years, he still had a thrill seeing the pokemon that inhabited the wild grass around the middle of the town, the local buildings, the beautiful evergreen trees, the daisies, and the evening sky surrounding him. "Never gets old," Andrew said quietly to himself, grinning. He passed his favourite noodle place, 'Niko's Ramen Cuisine', and moved further down town, to the north west.

By the time Andrew arrived to the heart of the city, it had been approximately an hour since he left his house. He quickly checked his watch to see the time, which was 6:13. Dinner started at 7:00, so there was no time to screw around, he analyzed in his head. The boy was deciding whether or not to purchase the groceries first or to see the professor first. On the current location where he was standing, the research lab seemed to be closer than the local grocery store, the 'Pick n' Go', which was on the way back home, so it would be logical to go to the lab first. One would wonder why he still had to decide which one to go first, considering that he lived in this town for twelve years now, but Andrew was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Fortunately, he concluded that he should make his way to the research lab, and did so by taking a left.

As soon as he touched the door, Andrew opened it with no intentions of knocking the door, ringing the doorbell, or show any signs of politeness. "Where is the senior?" He obnoxiously asked while entering the room. The boy's loud voice had startled the researchers who were busy examining several different coloured Gastrodon. They were currently researching on how Gastrodon had different colours depending on where it was at hatch as a Shellos.

"Gahh!" The researchers cried, shocked that a visitor, let alone a little boy, did not give them a notice that he was coming. They all gave him an annoyed look, and focused back on their work.

"Uhh... sorry?," he said. He walked around, taking a peek at the Gastrodon. Fascinated by all the gadgets in the shelves, he moved toward a shelf and attempted to touch this shiny whatchamacallit, before someone cautioned him to not feel it. A female researcher eventually stood up and walked towards him, with a stern look on her face.

"Hey junior, it's not that difficult to ring the doorbell or knock the door before you come in. What exactly do you want from us?" the researcher asked, hands on her hips.

"I came here to see Professor Rowan."

"Oh, then you should of told us when you barged in. He's at the 'Pick n' Go' buying dinner. He left about five minutes prior to you coming. The professor should still be there if you-"

"Kay thanks bye!" Andrew interrupted, leaving the lab.

"What a kid," she muttered. Sighing, the researcher went back to her desk, unable to finish her sentence.

* * *

Andrew arrived at the 'Pick n' Go' after running for three minutes straight since he left the lab, panting. He opened the door to get inside the store, hoping that the old senior was still there.

It took him one minute of running around before he finally spotted the professor holding four ham and cheese sandwiches at the check out counter. Professor Rowan was a sixty year old man who looked intimidating for his age. Although it might not seem like it, the professor was actually very nice to young trainers. He sported a brown jacket on top of a blue vest, coffee coloured pants, a professional brown tie, and his famous gray hair and mustache. Andrew then quickly walked toward him and pulled the professor out of the line just right before the old man was going to check out his sandwiches.

"What's happening?" Rowan cried. Andrew took the professor to the Pokemon Food section before he let his grip off the poor man's shirt.

"Umm, can I help you young boy?" Professor Rowan nervously muttered. He then fixed his tie and his jacket, which had been messed up due to the boy's pulling.

"Professor Rowan, I need to talk to you!" Andrew shouted out. He yelled ratherloudly, and the people who heard Andrew started giving the two weird glances. This embarrassed the professor, who was trying to laugh it off.

"What for?"

"About my Pokemon journey. Tomorrow, I will become the best trainer alive! I need to choose a starter Pokemon first, and I want a strong Turtwig! You better have one!" Andrew shouted.

"Quiet down boy, I'm not deaf. Anyways, we do have one Turtwig, one Piplup, and three Chimchar. If you're leaving tomorrow, you'll have to come early before someone else might take it. It's best if you have a second choice, like a Piplup. However, even with a backup, it might-" the elder tried to state, before he was rudely interrupted.

"I only want a Turtwig," Andrew replied. "The Pokemon Champion Paul had a Torterra, so I should have one as well!"

"I was in the middle of speaking. Anyways, I have met Paul before. We met about a year ago, along with three other trainers. He had a rather interesting way on training his Pokemon, but that's not important right now," the professor remarked. "Several trainers are coming tomorrow, so for the last time, I advise that you come very early, around 6:30 at the latest."

"Gotcha. Speaking about the time, it's 6:30, and I better go home for dinner. Oh, I forgot! Groceries! Sorry professor, but this is serious stuff! See ya!" Andrew called out. He then ran around, looking for bread and sausages. People around the professor and the boy were now laughing, to which Rowan hided his head to prevent further embarrassment.

"Might as well buy the sandwiches now," the grey haired man said. He prayed that he did not have to talk to a boy like that again.

* * *

It was now 8:30 at the Taylor household, and Andrew was watching his favourite reality show, 'Search for the Red Gyarados!', which was an hour long segment every Saturday. Before this, Andrew arrived six minutes late for dinner, which of course, caused his mom to lecture him. They then had mashed potatoes and steak, along with a side dish of broccoli and rice. Andrew's mom was at the kitchen table, thinking.

"Honey, can you come over here for a few minutes?" The mother requested.

"Do I have to? I'm watching my favourite show," Andrew said, while laying flat on the couch.

"It's very important." Mom then took out a few bills out of her pockets, put them on the table, and walked over to the fridge, revealing a cake. She then took it to the table, where Andrew started walking to the kitchen, surprised.

"Whoa, a cake! Ice cream cake as well! I love you mom!" Andrew happily cried. There were a few words on the cake, saying Happy 13th Birthday.

"Happy early birthday, Andrew. Take a seat, I'll get the knife, forks, and dishes," his mom said. It was a bittersweet moment for her, as tomorrow, her son was embarking on his new journey, but at the same time, she knew that Andrew would make her proud. _Twelve and now thirteen years of taking care of a brat like him will pay off,_ she thought. The woman took a knife, two forks, and two dishes from the appliance counter and went back to the table. _At least he's my brat, and I love him. If only Walter was here now..._ she pondered. Walter was Andrew's dad, which she loved very much, but the long distance relationship was crushing her inside. To her, it didn't feel like a relationship at all. The mother would only feel more lonely when Andrew left tomorrow. She had been contemplating on whether or not to move to Celestic Town a long time ago, but decided against it, knowing that Andrew would have to travel more than a quarter of Sinnoh just to get his starter Pokemon, and she thought it wouldn't be worthwhile. Now that he would be gone, she could decide without any worries.

"Hey Mom, why is your money on the table?" Andrew wondered while sitting down on a chair.

"They're not mine anymore. All that $300 belongs to you, as a birthday present. Your odyssey begins tomorrow, and I would just like you to remember, your mom will always be with you," she said. "Want to cut the cake now?"

"Yes, money! Thanks a lot Mom!" Andrew exclaimed. By then, he had totally forgot about his favourite T.V show.

"You're welcome. Do you want to cut the cake now?" She asked again.

"Oh uh, sure." He took the knife from his mom's hands and asked her to get the camera. About thirty seconds later, the mother had an old looking black camera at her hand. Andrew then stood up, knife in hand, next to the cake.

"Say cheese!" Andrew's mom happily cried. Andrew smiled, and she took the picture just as the knife made contact with the cake. Her son had cut two pieces of cake and put them on the dishes, along with a fork.

"Hope you have a safe journey, Andrew," the mother whispered, quiet enough so that he didn't hear her. They then ate the cake.

* * *

After taking a shower, Andrew started packing up his backpack for tomorrow. Among the things he had packed were a very portable sleeping bag, three t-shirts, two shorts, jeans, one extra pair of shoes, pyjamas, toothbrush, three bottles of toothpaste, and he took off his hat to place it inside there. He then went back to the kitchen to get some boxes of mac and cheese, and placed it inside the backpack as well. After finishing that, he took off his red and blue jacket, put on his leftover pyjamas, set the alarm clock to 8:00, turn off the lights, and slept.

_Tomorrow's gonna be an awesome day! _He thought. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

What he forgot to do was to set the alarm clock to an earlier time.

**And so ends the first chapter. Yes, I know, the chapter was fairly slow paced, but this chapter was written to introduce Andrew as the main protagonist and his character. No, Professor Rowan is not going to give him an Eevee, Bagon, or anything like that, if you have read the summary you would know what he would get. A short bio for Andrew will be at my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Updates will most likely be weekly, if I don't procrastinate on my homework then it might be every five days or so, I don't know.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed, I'm a beginning writer, so any advice is welcome! :D**

**Please R&R and uhh.... all that stuff. Haha. Thanks!**


End file.
